Look what I found
by paomar0832
Summary: Just a bunch of B&B smutty moments. Tessa is there to interrupt. All of the moments are connected. Smutt
1. Writer's note

Hey guys!

So, I decided to continue this fanfic. It was supposed to be a one shot, but someone in the reviews gave me the idea. There will be smut in chapters. And obviously Tessa will be in many chapters. If you have ideas just DM me or review. When I get reviews, I get really happy (Obviously the happy ones)

So thanks if you read this. I hope you guys like it!

Paomar0832


	2. B&B 1

This is a drabble. I'm working on **Undercover?** Hope you like this One-shot.  
I don't own Bones. Hart Hanson Does. sorry guys that I posted the wrong one.

* * *

Booth and Brennan enter his apartment. Both are drunk. Booth grabbed Brennan's waist and started kissing her neck. He walked them to the door of his bedroom. Bones followed his game of seduction. Booth ducked his head and their lips meet. The kiss was hungry. "Are you sure about this, Booth?" said Brennan. "Shhh," he whispered, gently placing his finger on her pink lips. Booth grabbed her hands and walked to the center of the room, staring at her, all the time to her blue eyes. His hands placed on her waist to bring her around and start moving slowly her hips. He hugged her while she hid in her chest, smelling her perfume for men, enjoying every moment of being seduced by his partner. Needless to say it, did not take long for firing Brennan. He gently laid her on the bed."I wanted this moment for a long time," he said, kissing her passionately. It had been five years of sexual tension, it was no surprise to either of them. Booth himself, broke with fervor and despair when the clothes were torn. They disappeared under the bedclothes with passion. Hours later the room was all silence. It had been wonderful. Booth soon slept like a stone, much energy had been brought to an end as he slept peacefully, face-up, bare-chested and only a white sheet covering what, hours before, had to Brennan delirious with pleasure.

Booth opened his eyes and looked to the clock. It read 5:57am. He looked beside him and saw a deep sleeping Bones, snuggling to his side. He tried to stand up carefully not to wake her up. He found his boxers and putted them on. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Booth walked to the kitchen. He noticed blonde hair in the couch. When he looked closely he saw Tessa. She was in her underwear sleeping on the couch. Booth rubbed his eyes again. Tessa was sleeping in his couch? They broke up 4 years ago.

Booth: "Tessa? Wake up" (Touching her shoulder)

Tessa opened her eyes and smiled.

Tessa: "Seeley! I want us to be a couple again. Lets give it another chance!" (Hugging him)  
Booth: "Tessa, don't scream. My head wants to explode." (Closes his eyes)  
Tessa: "I'm not screaming. Lets go to bed and have sex. Like we used to do"  
Booth: "Tessa, I'm in a relationship. I love her. She's my life"  
Tessa: "Who is her?"  
Booth: "I don't have to tell you my private life"  
Tessa: "Temperance Brennan?"  
Booth: "Please leave." (Points to the door)  
Tessa: (Shouts) "I'm NOT leaving!"

Bones opened her eyes and saw that Booth wasn't in bed. She felt her head weighted 500 pounds. She got the bed sheets out of her body and put the first thing that she found in the floor, Booth's shirt. She got out of the bedroom and Found Booth arguing with a Blonde girl.

Brennan: "Booth, What happened?" (rubbing her eyes)  
Tessa: "So. it wasn't Temperance Brennan?"(Sarcastically)  
Booth: "I don't have to tell you with who I have sex. Do I ask you that?"  
Brennan: "What is she doing here?"  
Booth: "I don't know. I found her sleeping in the couch"  
Tessa: "I wanted to give us a chance, Seeley"  
Brennan: "I'm going to drink water" (Walks to the fridge)  
Tessa: "This is NOT your house."  
Booth: "Tessa just leave please"  
Tessa: "No, I'm not leaving"

Brennan bended down in the fridge and she forgot she wasn't wearing any underwear. Booth's eyes shoot to the fridge. He felt himself get hard again.

Booth: "Bones, Um... please stand up. You're making me exited here."  
Brennan: (Stands up quickly) " I forgot I wasn't wearing underwear"  
Tessa: "I'm going to leave but you will see me again Seeley"  
Brennan: "Leave or I'll call the cops"

Tessa got her jeans on and almost running, closed the door behind her.

Booth: "What was that?"  
Brennan: "What?"  
Booth: "I saw everything from here. And I got really exited"  
Brennan: "I see" (Looks down and smiles)  
Booth: (Put his arms on her waist) "Want a second round?"  
Brennan: "Our first night and you want to do it again?"  
Booth: "If it wasn't for me I'll never stop. Is just that, You have to walk in the lab. I don't want you limping"  
Brennan: (Laughs) "You know what I want?" (Leaning in)  
Booth: "What?" (Caught in the moment)  
Brennan: "Coffee"

Booth smiles and heads to the kitchen. Brennan walks to the bedroom to find her underwear. She didn't find it anywhere.

Brennan: (Walks to the kitchen) "Do you know where my underwear is?"  
Booth: "I don't want to tell you"  
Brennan: "Seeley"  
Booth: "Don't call me Seeley!"  
Brennan: "Then tell me"  
Booth: "They are save. But still not going to tell"  
Brennan: "Fine. Then I will go to the Jeffersonian commando"  
Booth: "Yeah, I'm going commando too. I don't have clean underwear"

They drank their coffee and Booth gave Bones a ride to her house to get fresh clothes...but no underwear. Only bra, jeans and a shirt. Then they headed for The Jeffersonian commando.


	3. B&B 2

Booth entered LIMBO. Brennan was examining some bones. He hugged her from behind. Brennan could feel his aroused manhood. She turned around to face him. Booth got her lips on a long passionately kiss.

Brennan: "You're aroused"  
Booth: "Want to help get my junior down?"  
Brennan: "We can't do it here"  
Booth: "Who says we are doping it here?" (Smirks)

They got out of the lab really fast. Angela saw them hurry to the exit door, she knew why. Brennan even forgot to get her lab coat off. They got to Booth's apartment in minutes. Booth just opened the door and Brennan was pinned to the door. Booth ripped her blouse and her pencil skirt. While they where walking to the bedroom, Brennan started to unbuckle his cocky belt-buckle. She got rid of his pants and he undid his shirt. Brennan pushed Booth to the bed. He was laying flat, she straddled him. Brennan got her hands on his chest and started to move her hips over his aroused manhood. Booth moaned at the friction. He slipped his hands under her bra and massaged her breasts. Brennan took her bra off and Booth started to put open mouth kisses on her belly until he got to her breasts, he sucked on her left breast. Brennan had her fingers tangled in Booth's hair.

Booth: (Moans) "Oh Bones, You are so hot!"

Booth took care of their left underwear. He sat in the bed with his legs crossed. Brennan sat in his thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. They finally made a connection. Booth was inside of Brennan. Booth kept his hands on her waist to pull her up and down on his groin. Brennan moaned on Booths mouth.

Booth: "Bones, I'm so close!"  
Brennan: "Faster Booth!"

**At the living room**

Tessa opened the door. Booth taught her how to open a locked door with a credit card. She saw woman's clothing on the floor. She also saw Seeley's pants on the hallway. When she was getting closer to the main room she heard moans.

Brennan: "Booth!" (Moans)  
Booth: " That's it baby! Say my name!"

Tessa walked to the door and busted it open. Booth had Brennan pinned to the wall. She had he legs around his waist and he was trusting in to her. Booth made a hickey on her collar bone. Brennan looked up and saw Tessa.

Brennan: "Tessa!"  
Booth: "What the hel-?" (Turned around with Brennan still on her waist) "Tessa, What the hell are you doing here?"  
Tessa: "Just thought you were alone. But I see you're not" (Glares to Brennan)  
Booth: "Yeah, We're having a moment here."  
Brennan: "Can you put me down so I can go to the bathroom?"  
Booth: (Puts Brennan down) "Sorry

Brennan walked to the bathroom. Booth got his boxers. And got Tessa out of the bedroom. They where now on the living room. Tessa sat on the couch and Booth just stood up wandering around the living room.

Booth: "How did you enter?"  
Tessa: "I opened the door with a credit card"  
Booth: "I really regret teaching you that. Why are you here?"  
Tessa: "I just wanted to come back"  
Booth: "Tessa, Don't you see I'm happy now? I love Bones. I'm happy with her."  
Tessa: "She isn't better that me in any way"  
Booth: (Chuckles) "Oh Tessa, She is better than you in every way"  
Tessa: "What you're having with her is Crappy sex"  
Booth: "No. I make love to her. We make love, not sex. Look, If you came here to offend Bones just leave there is the door"  
Tessa: "Fine I will leave. But like I said last time. You'll see me again Seeley"

Tessa left and Booth walked to his bedroom. Brennan was in the bed wearing Booth's shirt. He got in the bed and Brennan placed her head on his chest.

Brennan: "What did she want?"  
Booth: "The same"  
Brennan: "If she comes again I will kill her"  
Booth: "No, I don't want you in jail"  
Brennan: "Fine. But she hurt the moment"  
Booth: "Is killed the moment. Killed. But she did killed the moment. She came when I was about to go faster" (hits her butt)  
Brennan: (Laughs) "What hour is it?"  
Booth: "3:46. Just one hour to get out of work. Let's just stay here"  
Brennan: "Yeah, I'll call Angela later"  
Booth: "Yeah, she will want details"  
Brennan: "I love you"  
Booth: "I love you too"

Booth got his arm on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Hey guys!  
I did it! Sorry that I haven't updated. Is just that I got my braces on June 13 and they still hurt. I'm using painkillers. So I hope you guys like this chapter. If you have requests just review or DM me.

Twitter? R5LoverPaola  
Instagram? paomar0832


	4. B&B 3

Brennan entered the lab at 8:00 in the morning. Angela was there so she could ask her best friend for details. Angela waited for Brennan in her office. Brennan saw Angela and smiled. She took a seat beside her best friend in the couch When Angela was about to speak Brennan cut her off.

Brennan: "Let me guess, Details"  
Angela: "Yes, begin sweety"  
Brennan: "Obviously you know that Booth and I are in a relationship. But we are sexual active"  
Angela: (Smiled) "Continue"  
Brennan: "We had sex in the middle of work hours. And then his ex girlfriend showed up and interrupted us in the best part"  
Angela: "Well, we all know that you and Agent Studly will recover that one up tonight or in any moment. Now tell me how's Booth in bed"  
Brennan: (Blushes) "Well...He is well built. I thought that Sully was big, but Booth is Bigger."  
Angela: (Laughs) "Told you that anyone would kill to be with Booth."  
Brennan: "He pinned me to the wall and we had intercourse until Tessa interrupted us"  
Angela: "Didn't they broke up 4 years ago?"  
Brennan: "Yes. But she wants to resume their relationship"  
Angela: "If I see her I swear that I kill her"  
Brennan: "That's the same that I said to Booth but he said no. Because he didn't want me in jail"  
Angela: "Want to go to The Diner at lunch?"  
Brennan: "Sure"

They morning passed and it was time for lunch. There was no case so Booth wasnt in the lab. But he did call Brennan 5 times in the morning and she was happy. Angela and Brennan drove to The Diner. They ordered coffee and continued to talk about the last day. When the waitress was about to serve their coffees, Other girl came and took the container where the coffee was poured all over Brennan. She looked up and it was Tessa. The waitress looked over to Tessa and gave her a glare. Brennan had her blouse and skirt covered in coffee.

Brennan: "Tessa! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
Tessa: "I'm just here having revenge"  
Angela: "Why? Because she's happy with Booth?"  
Tessa: "Seeley is mine. He was always mine. You stole it and now you pay the price"  
Brennan: "I know why you two broke up. You didn't like Booth working odd hours. You didn't like that he worked on homicide cases. Now, why don't you find a lawyer friend that would be willing to have sex with you"t  
Tessa: "I always thought you were a good person"  
Brennan: "I always thought you were a smart person"

Tessa left and Brennan paid for the coffees. The headed to Booth's apartment. Brennan showered and changed to jeans and one of Booth's jeans. She cleaned the burnt part of her chest and they left to go to the Jeffersonian.  
Booth was in her office.

Booth: "Why are you in one of my shirts?"  
Brennan: "I was at The dinner with Angela and Tessa drained the coffee container on me. I have my breast burnt but is not bad."  
Booth: "Can I see the burn?"

Brennan showed him practically her breasts. She obviously had a bra but the burn was in the part of her cleavage.

Brennan: "I have to shower with cold water"(Buttoning the her shirt)  
Booth: "Me too." (Chuckles)  
Brennan: (Smiles) "No case?"  
Booth: "Nope. But Hacker told me to stay until exit hours"  
Brennan: "And I have to examine bodies."  
Booth: "Seeyou tonight"  
Brennan: "See you"

Booth left and Brennan got her lab coat on and walked to LIMBO

* * *

Hope you guys like it!

I like reviews and DM's


	5. B&B 4

**Hey there guys!  
****Here is another chapter of smut with our favorite couple! Booth and Brennan!  
****Sorry I was late. I was thinking "How to write the next smut scene" Lol  
****I DON'T own Bones or any of the characters. I only own an iPad, iPod and a few notebooks with Bones fanfiction on it.**

* * *

Brennan got to Booth's apartment and headed to the bathroom to have a shower with cold water. She started to wash her hair. She closed her eyes for a few minutes. When she opened them she saw Booth standing in the shower with her. Brennan noticed that he was naked too, she looked at him and saw his smirk.

Brennan: "Booth, You startled me!. I didn't hear you come in"  
Booth: "I'm a well trained sniper"  
Brennan: "That's a rational response"

Booth smiled at Brennan and got her in a passionate kiss. He cupped her buttocks, Her hands played with his hair. Booth smiled in the kiss and walked under the shower. Brennan gasped but kept kissing Booth. He got the soap and started to spread it all over her. First in her breasts, her stomach, her legs, her vagina and covered all her body. When he was done covering her back, Booth got his chest close to Brennan's back. She could feel his growing erection in her buttocks. She turned around and took the soap.

Brennan: "Now is my turn"

Brennan did the same with Booth. When he was covered in soap, they started kissing again under the shower. When the soap was out of their bodies, they walked to the bed. Booth got on top of Brennan and placed kisses on her neck and jaw. Brennan got her legs wrapped onto Booth's waist. He started to thrust in to Brennan and she moaned in pleasure. She clawed her nails into Booth's back and Booth groaned. He started to thrust more hard on her. Brennan let out a really high moan. Booth came inside of Brennan and she was close to her climax. When she came Booth collapsed beside her trying to catch his breath. He slipped his right hand through Brennan's waist and brought her close. In other words, they started spooning. She could feel Booth's heavy breathing in her neck. Booth kissed her on the cheek and placed his head on the pillow.

Brennan: "That was..."  
Booth: "Amazing..."  
Brennan: "Extremely satisfying"  
Booth: "Yeah...that"  
Brennan: "You have a extremely good stamina"  
Booth: "Yeah, Whatever that is"

Brennan smiled and turned around to face Booth. She gave him a peck on the lips and hid her face on the crook of his neck. Booth placed his arms on her waist and they fell asleep.

**1:48am**

Brennan opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't saw Booth so she sat up.

Brennan: "Booth?"  
Booth: "I'm in the bathroom Bones"

After hearing Booth's voice she heard that he was urinating.

Booth: "I'm here Bones. Just peeing."  
Brennan: "Urinating"  
Booth: "It's the same thing."

He flushed and got some boxers on. When he got out of the bathroom and Brennan saw him, she extended her arms. Booth climbed the bed and again spooned her.

Booth: "Did you enjoy it?"  
Brennan: "What? The sexual intercourse? Yes, I did."  
Booth: "Bones, Let's change that. Now is making love, not sexual intercourse. Okay?"  
Brennan: "Yes, I enjoyed making love with you. Even though is irrational to make lo-"  
Booth: "Okay Bones, enough squinty talk. We broke the laws of physics a lot time ago"  
Brennan: "Okay, Good night Booth."  
Booth: "I love you"  
Brennan: "Love you too Booth"

* * *

**What do you guys think?  
****If you think that the smut scenes should be more intense just tell me or give some ideas. If you want, write the smut part and give it to me I will give credit and all.  
Hope you guys like it!**

**You know, there is a thing called review...**

**You should do it!**


End file.
